


A Far Cry

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is the Shire Gym Leader. The leader of the Erebor Gym, Thorin, has come to challenge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Bilbo let out a quiet yawn as he watched over the Shire from atop a small hill. Settled in an overflowing meadow situated a small ways away from his home at Bag-End, Bilbo had the perfect view across Hobbiton. Warm sunlight shone on every corner, bringing to life the colours and sounds of the small town. It was green from head to toe, every square inch covered in flora that burst from the ground with vigour and vibrancy. It was a known fact that Hobbiton was the most fertile land in the entire region, with the most grass-type Pokémon present. It was a peaceful region, with hardly ever a commotion bigger than the half-yearly harvests.

Therefore, it was also a surprise that the Elite Four commissioned a gym in the area. Most people couldn’t understand their intentions, Bilbo included. It was just so quiet in the Shire. A gym didn’t seem like a necessary addition, did it? Travellers didn't often journey through the Shire unless they wished to take the scenic (and longer) route to the Blue Mountains, either, or possibly the famous berry farms at the southern bend of the Brandywine River.

Alas, a gym complete with a gym leader was built in the Shire, regardless of how strange it seemed, and new challengers eventually started to flow in. Bilbo's wonderful mother, Belladonna, had initially been placed in charge, but now Bilbo ran the gym and battled the challengers. He had the strongest Pokémon in the Shire, just like his mother had, so it was no wonder the responsibility fell to him. It would likely became a family gym, just like most of the other gyms in the region. To gain the Leaf Badge, one had to defeat the Shire Gym, and therefore Bilbo. He liked to think of it as a training exercise, if nothing more.

Still, as much as he enjoyed it, the gym always drew unwanted attention to himself. Gandalf, a meddling old man with an intimidatingly persuasive Alakazam by his side was often disrupting Bilbo's time in an attempt to get him to challenge the Elite Four. He always ranted about how Bilbo could be one of them, but it wasn't the life Bilbo wanted for himself. He liked living in the Shire, with all the gentle, native Pokémon flittering about. He was where he wanted to be. 

The gentle cry of a Pokémon soaring through the sky startled him from his reprieve. By his side, his protective Leafeon lifted its head and let out a loud, threatening growl, but it quickly tapered off into silence as Bilbo placed his hand on its head.

"It's just Togekiss," Bilbo reassured with a chuckle. "School is out, now."

True enough, the big dual-type Pokémon dipped from the sky with an excited sound to land on the hill beside them. Grass ruffled beneath its small feet as it folded its wings in after one final flutter. It lowered its body to the ground until the little passenger on its back could touch the grass. The child slipped off the Pokémon with a grin and dove straight into Bilbo's open arms. 

"Hello, Uncle Bilbo!"

Bilbo smiled and pet Frodo's curly hair gently. "Hello, dear. How was school?"

"Great!" Frodo exclaimed, smiling a smile that was warmer than a sunny day. "I got all the answers right on our test this morning."

"That's wonderful!"

Frodo grinned, proud of himself. "Can I go and play with Sam today, Uncle Bilbo?"

"I think you deserve that for doing so well," Bilbo chuckled again, releasing the squirming child. "Go have fun, but be home in time for dinner!"

"I will!" Frodo promised, pressing a quick, wet kiss to Bilbo's cheek. "Thanks, Uncle!"

Bilbo watched his little nephew run off, and sighed pleasantly. He lifted his hand to pet Togekiss's nose. "Thank you for always looking after him," he said, smiling when the Pokémon let out a pleased trill with another little flutter of its large wings. "Would you watch after him again, for me?"

Togekiss let out another happy trill in answer, and after butting Bilbo's forehead with its nose - even going as far to butt Leafeon as well, who was none too pleased - it took back off into the sky. Togekiss was Bilbo's Pokémon, but he planned on gifting it to Frodo when the child eventually came of age. He'd raised Togekiss from an egg, but when Frodo had come into Bilbo's life it had taken well to watching after him. Even as a child, Togekiss (who was then only a Togetic) would constantly look after Frodo, making sure he didn't toddle into table corners, and catching him if he did so happen to stumble. It made sure to keep him away from the Combee out in the fields where Frodo liked to wander, and always guided Frodo to and from school. Bilbo was glad to have met a Pokémon as careful and loving as Togekiss.

Really, all his Pokémon were like that. It may have been why he was drawn to them - his kind Togekiss, his beautiful Lilligant, his charming Altaria, and of course his absolutely stunning Roselia were all just as strong and loving. His Leafeon was the only exception, but Leafeon was just as caring in its own unique way.

Bilbo turned to watch his aforementioned grass Pokémon. Leafeon was curled up in a patch of sun that slipped in through the trees, resting beside Bilbo's leg, so that it could photosynthesise. Its long, leaf-life tail was wrapped possessively over Bilbo's thigh – it always did that, Bilbo thought, because it wanted to know when Bilbo moved.

Absently, Bilbo rubbed its head. Leafeon had had a rough start to life, so he hoped it was more content now. It was mostly comfortable when alone when Bilbo, and often purred if it were sure no one would hear, though Bilbo was sure it loved Frodo, too. Around other people it could get aggressive and antsy, but it had learned never to attack anyone.

"Shall we head across to the gym?" He asked it, tilting his head as it blinked its wide, brown eyes at him. Those eyes were distinctively almond-shaped, and were perhaps darker than normal, but it was still a charming feature. 

Standing, Bilbo stretched his arms above his head and let out another little sigh. Leafeon stood, too, watching Bilbo with a keen expression. As Bilbo set out on the small trip towards his gym, the grass Pokémon followed close behind, ears perked high and alert. Bilbo knew he had a challenger this afternoon, and he couldn't possibly be late. Challengers were few and far between, after all. And he knew most challengers didn't think the Shire Gym was much, so he had to make sure to put up a good front.

He’d prove them wrong, soon enough. He always did. 

Unexpectedly, Gandalf was waiting by the front gate. The Shire Gym wasn't built like most gyms - it resembled a garden, and was a long battlefield surrounded by pillared walkways. Twisting vines crept up the ornamental pillars, and rows of colourful flowers bordered the outer walkways, which acted as a designated viewing area for spectators. It was a beautiful battlefield, he thought, open and spacious and serene. Of course, it meant battles couldn't occur if it rained due to the fact there was no roof above the field itself, but it was lovely regardless.

"And what brings you here?" Bilbo asked as he approached, eyeing Gandalf critically. Leafeon growled a little.

"I know your challenger," Gandalf said. "I encouraged him to come here, actually. I want to watch your battle."

Bilbo frowned. Gandalf never did anything unless he got something out of it, which made him nervous. "What are you up to, old man?" He muttered sourly as he brushed past Gandalf to made his way onto his battlefield. The ground had been repaired and maintained since the last battle, so it was perfect under his bare feet. He took a seat on the bench behind his side of the battlefield, and watched as Leafeon jumped up to take its spot beside him. 

Gandalf moved into the spectator’s area, and leaned against the railing. "Have you considered my offer anymore?"

"I'm not challenging the Elite Four," Bilbo replied, stretching out under the shade of the large tree that hung over the spectator path. "And I'm not going on a journey to challenge the other gyms." 

Gandalf frowned at him, but chose not to say anything as Leafeon shot a louder growl across the field. It was uncomfortably silent.

A moment later, his challenger arrived.

Or at least, one of the people pushing past his gate was probably the challenger. They were all male - one was tall and very broad with thick muscles and tattoos, who walked beside a man with similar features and hair that had gone white with age. Behind them were a pair of younger males, one blonde and one a brunette, both of whom wore matching mischievous smiles. Lastly, ahead of them all, was a handsome man with long hair and wide shoulders. His eyes were blue and narrowed in a way that Bilbo recognised as condescension. Many trainers wore that look, but it didn't made him feel any less annoyed. 

"Welcome," he said politely, standing, "to the Shire Gym."

"This is the gym?" The brunette asked, looking around inquisitively. 

"This is," Bilbo answered. 

"And you're the gym leader?" The blonde questioned, elbowing his friend when he started to look too curious.

"I am," Bilbo said. "My name is Bilbo Baggins. You are?"

"Fili!" Was the enthusiastic reply.

"And Kili!" The brunette chimed as they both bowed.

"At your service!"

They were brothers, then. Bilbo nodded in acknowledgement, and turned his gaze to the remaining strangers. 

"My name is Balin," the one with white hair told him. "This is my brother Dwalin, and this is Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo's eyes turned to the latter, his eyebrows going up. He'd heard that name before - Thorin ran a gym, all the way up past Esgaroth. Bilbo thought it might have been the Erebor Gym, but he wasn't quite sure. "Let me guess – you're my challenger?"

Thorin eyed him, and lifted his chin just a little. "If you can keep up."

Bilbo frowned. "Is that a challenge?"

"Not much of one."

"Thorin," Balin admonished.

Leafeon jumped to its feet, hackles raised, to snarl at Thorin. Bilbo made no move to stop it, mostly because he'd never met anyone this rude before. Frustratingly, Thorin just seemed to scoff at Leafeon.

"Gandalf, why have you brought me here?" Thorin demanded, turning to face the old man. "This isn't suitable training, not even a challenge! He looks more like a grocer than a gym leader."

Leafeon, angered, leapt forwards and shot an angry energy ball at Thorin. It fizzled through the air with a surprising amount of heat. The sound of a Poké Ball snapping open filled the air as the energy ball connected with a solid mass. A plume of smoke erupted, obscuring the view for a moment. As it cleared, Bilbo was confronted by what looked like a very enraged Aggron.

"You think you can possibly defeat me in my own gym with an attitude like that?" Bilbo said, scowling. "Without even a proper introduction? You must be an awful gym leader to make judgments based on appearance alone."

Thorin narrowed his eyes as his Aggron snarled and braced itself. "Your little grass Pokémon don't stand a chance," he said decisively. 

Leafeon let out a loud, outraged cry. An instant later, Bilbo's Altaria swept into the battlefield, wings outstretched protectively to cast a foreboding shadow across the challengers. It settled behind Bilbo, wings flared, and let out a screech. Leafeon was so riled up it didn't even notice.

"Your Pokémon aren't in their Poké Balls?" Kili asked in surprise.

Bilbo didn't answer, didn't back away from Thorin's challenge. "Are you prepared to battle me?" He demanded. 

Thorin grit his teeth. "As if I would lose to you."

"Then we'll battle," Bilbo said. "But not today. We'll battle on my terms, in my gym. For now, you can find accommodation at the Pokémon Centre. I'll be in touch."

 

"Don't take it personally."

Bilbo scowled, his hands soothing down Leafeon's fur persistently. "Does he act so rude all the time?"

Balin offered a strained laugh. "He does," he said. "He's faced a lot of scrutiny from those associated with the Elite Four, including gym leaders. The Erebor Gym was almost taken from him, and it's been in his family for years. He's very apprehensive around people like you."

"What do you expect me to do?"

Balin hummed. "Battle him, and he'll respect you," Balin said. "Battling is a way for him to connect to everyone on the field, opponent included."

Bilbo didn't answer.

"That Leafeon of yours is quite powerful," Balin remarked, glancing down at the agitated Pokémon. "I've heard they're docile creatures, ones that prefer not to fight, and yet... it's quite protective. I've never seen anything like it."

Leafeon made a small noise, warning Balin away. It was tiring of his presence, but wouldn't do anything unless the situation or Bilbo commanded it.

"It's just like that," Bilbo replied. "I wouldn't change it for the world, abrasive attitude or not."

Leafeon looked satisfied at Bilbo's words, which made Bilbo smile.

"I'll ask you not to disregard Thorin as a brute just yet," Balin finally said, after another moment of silence. "He'll learn something important from this, just you see."

Bilbo didn't know what that man could possibly get from battling him, but he didn't intend to lose to Thorin. No, he'd obliterate him, and prove that the Shire Gym and leaf Pokémon were not to be underestimated after all.


	2. Two

After feeding all of his Pokémon and putting Frodo to bed with Togekiss perched by the window, Bilbo went to take a stroll through the town. He liked to make sure everything was in its place after the events of the day, so walking was his way to do it. Predictably, Leafeon followed close by his feet, scanning the shadows with intelligent and wary eyes.

"They're a strange bunch, aren't they?" Bilbo sighed as he thought back to the group he'd met earlier in the day. His challenger was arrogant and combative, which was never fun. People like him came through so often that Bilbo felt tired just thinking about it. Bilbo got the distinct feeling that Thorin was strong enough to be able to safely brag as he did. He’d had only gotten a quick look at his Aggron, and he knew it was powerful, and that it had been trained well. 

Leafeon let out a determined cry in answer, which made Bilbo chuckle.

"I know you're stronger," he soothed. "But still, he's certainly interesting, don't you think?"

Leafeon seemed to scoff, and rubbed against Bilbo's legs insistently. It clearly disapproved. Bilbo chuckled again, and bent to scoop up the Pokémon. Many times Leafeon had chased off possible suitors who sought out Bilbo for companionship, both men and women alike. Anyone it perceived as getting too close to Bilbo simply wasn't allowed anywhere near him. Bilbo had a feeling that Thorin would be treated with about the same amount of affection (or lack thereof) from the leaf Pokémon. Bilbo's interest in the man's battling abilities would put Leafeon on edge, he knew, but there wasn't much that could be done about that. 

Bilbo made his way back to his spot on the hill. All of the flowers in the meadow had budded up for the night, but a handful of sleepy Bellossom shuffled over to rest by his legs. Leafeon tolerated their presence, mostly because it was still sat prime and alert on Bilbo's lap. The Bellossom were hardly a threat, in either case. They were quite sweet.

Sighing once more, Bilbo turned his face up to the dark sky. It was a pleasant night, and no clouds were visible. Most Pokémon were fast asleep by now, but in the distance he could still hear the gentle humming of Pokémon winding down for the day. They sung with clear tones and gentle, chiming tunes in complete harmony with one another. It was a pleasant sound, as many of the Pokémon in this region had lovely voices. His Altaria was a perfect example, with its clear and bell-like singing. 

Leafeon suddenly lifted its head, snarling. Bilbo frowned and glanced up, surveying the hill. A figure was approaching, but Bilbo recognised it. He held Leafeon back as Kili approached, looking around curiously.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Kili squeaked in surprise, his eyes darting to Bilbo. "I didn't see you there, Mr Boggins!"

"Baggins," Bilbo admonished lightly. "You didn't answer my question."

"Ah, well…" Kili, if possible, looked a little flushed. He didn't seem as rowdy without his brother around. "I heard that this town has a lot of grass type Pokémon, and Pokémon that are really different to the ones at Erebor. I wanted to see them."

Bilbo had never seen someone look so apologetic for being openly curious. It wasn't often that people were interested in the Shire and its Pokémon. Bilbo found Kili's inquisitive eyes to be quite refreshing. "Have you ever seen Bellossom?"

Kili gulped, and shook his head. His fingers nervously fiddled with the hem of his jacket as his eyes wandered from the Bellossom and back to Bilbo several times. 

"Come, have a seat," Bilbo offered, even as Leafeon growled. 

Kili hesitantly lowered himself to his knees in front of Bilbo. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes shone with so much curiosity that Bilbo felt his heart ache a little. He supposed there wouldn’t be many Pokémon like Bellossom at Erebor. 

"Bellossom like to gather into groups to dance and chant. It's said that their dances can bring forth sunlight from the sky. Their petals rub together to make pretty, relaxing sounds," Bilbo said, gently scooping up one of the slumbering Pokémon into his arms. It hardly stirred, not even when Bilbo rubbed its head. "Would you like to hold it?"

Kili nodded, and shakily held his arms out.

"Make sure to hold it steadily," Bilbo instructed, passing the Bellossom over to him.

A small, surprised noise came out of Kili's mouth as he cradled the Bellossom carefully. "It's adorable," he said after a moment, grinning. "I've never seen a Pokémon this pretty!"

Bilbo chuckled. "Most Pokémon are beautiful, in their own way," he said, "but Bellossom are particularly cute, aren't they?"

Kili smiled broadly. He had dimples in his cheeks. "Do you have a Bellossom?"

Bilbo shook his head. "No, I only have five Pokémon, but most of the Pokémon in this city would battle for me," he said. "They're all remarkably friendly, even without being caught."

"What other Pokémon are here?"

Bilbo hummed. "Well, there's Combee and Budew and Ralts, and Bellossom of cause. Swablu often fly in, but only if the season is right. There are Petilil at the furthest end of the forest, along with Cherubi. Cotonee and Deerling are in the forest, too. There are a lot of normal types as well, like Zigzagoon and Skitty."

"That's a lot of mixed region Pokémon," Kili remarked.

Bilbo chuckled. "It is," he agreed. "They're drawn in by the fertile lands here, and any Pokémon that love to live in forests are led here by the Celebi."

"There's a Celebi here?" Kili gaped.

Bilbo laughed, and nodded. "Yes, though it doesn't appear often. Many years ago, our village was almost destroyed by frost that had made everything infertile and unliveable. The Celebi appeared and saved us, and since then a lot of different Pokémon have come to live here."

"That's amazing," Kili breathed, eyes wide. "I love it here already!"

Bilbo smiled. "I'm glad," he said. "Do you not have Pokémon like this at your town?"

Kili shook his head. "Erebor is full of rock type and ground type Pokémon," he said. "Geodude and Machop everywhere! They help with excavating the mines."

"They must be tough."

"They are," Kili said bashfully. "I've never been compatible with those types of Pokémon, not like Uncle and everyone else is."

"Uncle?"

"Thorin, he's my mother's brother."

Bilbo made a small, surprised noise.

"Everyone in my town kind of looks down on Pokémon like this," Kili said, glancing at the slumbering Bellossom in his arms. "It's hard for grass type Pokémon to beat rock type and ground type, not because of type endurance or anything, but..." Kili shrugged.

Bilbo understood. Those types of Pokémon were known for being sturdy, with good endurance. They were tough-skinned and big and not afraid to throw their weight around. It was best to have a type advantage over them, if one wanted to win a battle.

"What Pokémon do you have?" He asked.

"Ah, right." Kili reached a hand back to dig into his bag, and brought out two Pokéballs. He tossed them in the air, and in a flash of red light two small Pokémon appeared. 

The first was a Meowstic, a small Pokémon with predominantly white fur and big ears. The second was a little, pale blue Nidoran that let out an excited cry as it was released. Their colouring told Bilbo that both were female. 

"I didn't expect you to have a Meowstic and Nidoran," Bilbo said. "Where on Earth did you possibly find an Espurr?" He knew Nidoran were relatively easy to find, as they were a poison type, but Espurr, the previous evolution to Meowstic, were not. "They're quite powerful."

"Two were found after an ancient passage collapsed deep in the mountain," Kili explained as he gently put the Bellossom back down beside Bilbo in favour of picking up his silent Meowstic. "They were injured, and because the collapsed passage took priority, they were given to Fili and I to look after."

Bilbo smiled. "Let me guess, Fili's is male?"

Kili grinned impishly. "His Nidoran, too."

"So you have matching Pokémon!"

Kili nodded. "We do everything together," he said fondly. "Even though he's five years older than me, we've always stuck together. We got our Pokémon at the same time, too. One day he's going to take over the gym, I know, but..."

"You want to stay together," Bilbo sighed. "Does he share your love of gentle Pokémon?"

Kili laughed. "Not really! He wants to own an Aggron like Uncle one day."

"But you don't," Bilbo deduced. _Your loyalty to your brother and the scorn from your kin is why you don't have a grass type Pokémon, even though you want one._

Kili nodded. "Not really, but if Fili got one, then I would too. I should be getting back," he said, standing. "Thanks for talking to me! Come on, guys."

Bilbo watched quietly as Kili wandered away with his Pokémon. "He really loves the Pokémon here, doesn't he?" Bilbo asked his Leafeon, who had finally stopped looking so aggressive now that Kili was gone. "He's good with them, too."

Leafeon merely scowled, and trilled unhappily.

Bilbo chuckled. "You're not fond of him, I know," he said. "I like him. His uncle, though, not so much!"

 

The next day, Bilbo showed up to his gym nice and early. He found Gandalf and Balin already conversing as their Pokémon relaxed in the adjoining meadow. He recognised Gandalf's Alakazam, but Balin's Pokémon was one he hadn't ever seen before. A quick check on his Pokédex revealed it to be an Aurorus, a Pokémon revived from a fossil. It was fitting that those from a mountain would have fossil Pokémon, he thought.

Fili and Kili arrived next, Thorin in tow, and instantly released their Pokémon into the field, too. It was a nice day, and Pokémon from the forest expectedly started to filter out to play with the new strangers. 

"Ready for our battle?" Bilbo asked, standing from his seat as he took his place on the field.

Thorin grunted, and took his place too. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Gandalf, will you officiate? Make yourself useful for once.”

Gandalf huffed at him, but moved to stand in the middle of the field. "This will be a three-on-three battle. It will be over when all Pokémon on one side are defeated. Shall we begin?"

Bilbo grinned, and reached into his waistcoat pocket where he kept his Poké Balls. He'd returned his Pokémon to them just for the morning, for formalities sake, though his Leafeon remained outside. He expanded the ball, and was about to toss it into the air when a large rumbling sound shocked him. 

"What was that?" Kili cried as he scooped up his Nidoran when it cowered behind his feet.

Bilbo gritted his teeth, and forcefully tossed the Poké Ball in his hand. "Togekiss!" He called as the Poké Ball snapped open. He knew that rumbling sound; knew it meant no good. 

Togekiss appeared in the air above Bilbo with a loud, dominant cry. It spread its wings, and stared at Bilbo, waiting for command.

"Find Frodo!" He instructed, throwing out his arm. "Keep him safe!"

Togekiss let out another cry, and flew off with a startling amount of speed. 

Bilbo turned to Thorin. "Take your company straight to the Pokémon centre," he commanded, his voice leaving no room for arguing. "Don't wander!"

"What's going on?" Thorin demanded. 

"Groups of Scyther and Houndoom have been testing the edges of the Shire for days. They're under the control of a man named Azog – he's determined to steal something important from here and I can't let him. Do as I said, and go to the Pokémon Centre. You'll be safe there."

"You can't expect to defeat Azog the Defiler on your own," Thorin snarled. "I know that man, know his power. You cannot defeat him alone!"

Bilbo paused for a moment, and then smirked. He threw out his arms in a wide gesture, and on command his Pokémon burst forth in a flurried display of strength and ferocity from their Poké Balls. "I'm not alone, Thorin Oakenshield," he stated. "I'd like to see Azog try!"

The explosion came from the direction of the school, so Bilbo went there straight away. He was confronted by the people of the Shire screaming and running in all directions, which made him grit his teeth. "Leafeon!"

The grass Pokémon let out a giant cry that reverberated through the streets. It cut through all the panicked noise with little effort. Instantly, Bilbo had the people's attention.

"Head to the Pokémon Centre," he instructed, pointing them in the right direction. "I'll handle this!"

With the people and their Pokémon moving in the right direction, it was easier for him to get to the school yard. He lifted his Roselia from the ground so that it wouldn't get trampled, as it was the smallest of his Pokémon, and deposited it on Altaria's back as they reached the school. 

Several Scyther and Houndoom had destroyed the garden and play equipment. Bilbo felt his heart leap when he realised there were still children trapped inside, cowering behind his Togekiss that growled and cried as anything dared to move close to it. Togekiss was a Pokémon that didn't appear where strife was present - it only appeared in peaceful regions, so he knew it was unsettled and deeply uncomfortable. 

"Togekiss, use Hyper Voice!" Bilbo shouted. 

Togekiss responded instantly, letting out an echoing cry from its mouth in a beam of white and grey shockwaves. The Scyther and Houndoom in range cringed, covering their ears as they were blown over by the blast. 

Several Houndoom countered with a powerful blast of fire that Bilbo knew to be Heat Wave. He knew it was strong against his Pokémon due to type disadvantage, which made him frustrated. "Roselia, counter with Petal Dance! Lilligant, you too!"

Whirlwinds of petals burst forth from his Pokémon, spiralling to collide with the Heat Waves in mid-air. A burst of smoke expanded at the collision point, and out of it leapt a pair of Scyther. Their bladed arms glowed with X-Scissor.

"Leafeon, counter it with Leaf Blade!"

Leafeon snarled and leapt forwards. Its tail and the leaf on its forehead started to glow as it slammed the Leaf Blade into the Scyther's X-Scissors. 

"Again!" Bilbo shouted.

Leafeon twisted, disarming one Scyther with its tail before using the Leaf Blade on its forehead on the other, which struggled against it before jumping back. The smoke cleared, and Bilbo clenched his fists as he took a proper look at his opponents. There were four Houndoom, and four Scyther, but Azog was nowhere to be seen. He likely sent in his Pokémon to test Bilbo's boundaries.

"Togekiss, get the children out of here!" Bilbo commanded. He turned to his Lilligant, and held its dark green arms. "Lilligant, help Togekiss, alright? Your flower will relax the children, you know how everyone admires its beautiful scent.”

Lilligant trilled at the praise, and smoothly did as asked. Under Bilbo's critical gaze, the children were ushered away, carefully tucked under Togekiss' expansive wings.

Suddenly Altaria cried out as the Houndoom surged forwards, their fangs glowing. Bilbo knew the attack was Super Fang, and it certainly didn’t look mediocre.

Out of nowhere, a familiar roar echoed through the yard and an avalanche of rocks slammed down atop the Houndoom. Bilbo held his arm up to shield his eyes from the resulting dust cloud caused by Rock Slide, and whipped around to spot Aggron bracing itself threateningly beside him.

"I thought I told you to go to the Pokémon Centre!" Bilbo snapped.

"You need my help!" Thorin snarled.

"I don't!" Bilbo replied.

"Look out!"

Leafeon let out a cry as it used Quick Attack to force away the Scyther that darted through the air. Bilbo ducked to shield his Roselia. "Stun Spore!" He shouted over the noise of the battle. Roselia flung out its flowering arms to release a shower of orange pollen that clouded in the air. The pair of Scyther fell to the ground, screeching, as they were paralysed. 

He lifted his head. Another Houndoom was rushing forwards. "Altaria, use Dragon Breath!"

Altaria released a beam of translucent energy surrounded by white rings at the Houndoom, which was thrown backwards. It hit the ground and remained there, making Altaria cry in victory as it flared its wings. 

A pained roar had his head twisting around. A pair of Scyther were using Vacuum Wave on Aggron, who stood steady to endure it. The move was a fighting type move, which dealt significant damage to Aggron. Bilbo could see it weakening. 

"Altaria, use Perish Song!" He commanded. 

Altaria flared its wings and jolted into the air where it released a series of crimson waves imbued with a single, drawn-out note. The Houndoom and Scyther collapsed as the crimson static washed over them. Perish Song was a powerful move - any Pokémon that heard it would faint within a few moments, which sometimes included Altaria and Bilbo's other Pokémon themselves. He didn't use it often for that reason, but this was important.

"Alright, Roselia, use Petal Dance to keep them down!"

Roselia let out a cry as a flurry of abrasive petals filled the air. The opponents were pinned to the ground until Perish Song took affect a moment later, and only then did Roselia let up its attacks.

"Roselia, use Ingrain to keep them trapped until the Officers gets here," Bilbo instructed. Altaria began to descend, looking worn out. He let it settle across his shoulders for support, even though it was quite big. After Roselia had finished his command, he picked it up. It was exhausted as well.

"Bring your Aggron to the Pokémon Centre," Bilbo told Thorin, who returned his Pokémon to its Poké Ball. "Thank you for helping me."

Thorin seemed startled at his thanks, like he didn't know what to say. He just nodded, and followed after Bilbo as Bilbo lugged his Pokémon towards the Pokémon Centre. Altaria was starting to slow and its wings looking heavy, which worried him. Perish Song was not a nice move. 

Thorin lifted an arm, moving closer to support Altaria, who trilled in surprise. Bilbo shot him a thankful look, his brows creased as he cradled his Roselia a little tighter. He had to be careful of its poisonous thorns, the ones that sat atop its head. Unsurprisingly, Thorin was broad enough and strong enough to support Altaria better than Bilbo could. 

They'd have to move their battle date, but Bilbo didn't care. 

He'd seen a side of Thorin he hadn't thought existed.


	3. Three

It was complete chaos at the Pokémon Centre. The flustered nurse and her pretty Audino were doing as best as they could to quell the fear and organise the Pokémon and people, but Bilbo could see they were struggling. It didn't help that everyone became uneasy when he struggled to carry his weary Pokémon in through the door, but it wasn’t something he could focus on right at that moment. 

His Togekiss screeched and flew over as soon as it caught sight of him. It rubbed its nose against Bilbo's cheek as it made small whimpers, insistently pushing against Bilbo’s arms.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he soothed. Thorin watched with curious eyes, but Bilbo ignored him. "Where's my little Frodo, Togekiss?"

"Uncle!"

Bilbo gently passed his Roselia onto Togekiss' back so that his arms were free to catch the child that flung himself into them. "Frodo," he sighed in relief, lifting his nephew up into his arms as Frodo clung to his shoulders. The boy was trembling, and kept his face hidden in the crook of Bilbo's neck. 

"Alright, don’t worry now." Bilbo shifted Frodo until the child was held on his hip, and made his way forcefully through the crowd to assess the situation. He cleared his throat. "Injured Pokémon will be brought to this door," he called, standing by the door that led to the surgery rooms, "and Pokémon that are in their Poké Balls will be brought to me and placed on the trays. Anyone not injured will make their way back to their homes, and anyone residing in the Pokémon Centre will be temporarily relocated to the gym grounds until later tonight when the Centre clears."

The nurse sent him a thankful look as she directed all the injured Pokémon into the appropriate area. Soon enough, the crowds started to thin.

Bilbo turned to Thorin. "Take your Aggron through those doors first," he said, before turning away once more. He moved to take the nurse's place behind the reception counter and pulled out the Poké Ball trays as people formed a line to give him their Poké Balls. He was careful to catalogue them as best he could with a single hand, as he was reluctant to put down Frodo when he was so obviously ruffled. Frodo could be quite a sensitive child, sometimes.

His Leafeon stayed by his feet the entire time, restless and flooded with adrenaline that would have it somewhat aggressive for the remainder of the night. Bilbo would be sure to care for it as soon as they made it back home. The battle was long forgotten.

 

It was very late when he finally went home. After carefully tucking away Frodo and consoling his frazzled Togekiss, who dutifully curled up beside Frodo on the bed rather than by the window, he made his way back downstairs to care for his other Pokémon. They were tired and fidgety, but he expected nothing less. 

The nurse had taken priority with his Pokémon, and they'd been healed and ready to go home with an hour. Bilbo, however, had let them rest at the Pokémon Centre for a few hours longer while he finished up his duties. Now they were settled on his armchair, piled atop one another in what looked like a very comfortable cuddle pile. Altaria was nestled on the seat, its voluptuous, cloud-like fluff becoming the perfect resting place for his little Roselia and Leafeon. Lilligant was settled against the arm of the chair, looking rather sleepy, with one of Altaria's wings over its legs like a blanket. 

Bilbo sighed and wandered over to crouch beside his armchair. "How are you all?" He murmured, reaching out to pet Altaria's wings and the red flower atop Lilligant's head. He received a handful of sleepy chirps and trills, and chuckled when Leafeon lifted its head to don a rather petulant expression when it noticed exactly where it had curled up. Leafeon wasn't often affectionate with Bilbo's other Pokémon, even though it battled beside them spectacularly. Bilbo supposed that its battle style was how it showed its feelings.

His Roselia, which had in fact been sleeping, lifted its head and let out an inquiring cry. Bilbo scooped the little thing up, sighing once more as he settled on the floor to rest against the armchair. Roselia burrowed into his arms, holding its flowers close to its chest as it quickly fell asleep. Of all his Pokémon, Roselia was most likely the most resilient. After the initial shock of it all, it was never fazed by the situation again. Rather, it seemed to completely disregard any previous feelings of fright or anger. His Altaria and Lilligant still lingered on those feelings, and Leafeon was angry and disgruntled for days afterwards. It became completely possessive of Bilbo, but his Togekiss only seemed to become a little quieter for a day or so.

"Time for bed, then," he said, standing once more. Altaria just cooed quietly, and lowered its head. Bilbo slipped Roselia back onto its fluffy wings, where he knew it would sleep for the night. Lilligant too seemed to have fallen asleep, but Leafeon followed him to his room as it always did. 

It was a very faithful Pokémon.

 

Early the next morning, Bilbo woke to a strange sound. His Leafeon was fidgeting on the pillow beside him, its face scrunched up as harsh breathes escaped its jaws. It kicked its legs out sporadically before jerkily drawing them back to its body.

Bilbo sat up, concerned. He placed his hand on Leafeon's back in an attempt to rouse it, but as soon as he touched it the Pokémon startled frightfully, letting out a yowl as it slashed through the air blindly with Leaf Blade.

"Leafeon!" 

It stopped instantly, eyes wavering as it lifted its head to glance at Bilbo. It was clearly panicked. 

"Come here," Bilbo sighed, opening up his arms. When Leafeon didn't move, he reached across the bed to lift it. His heart ached when it merely whimpered quietly and sunk into its shoulders. It expected to be scowled, to be yelled at and degraded. Not for the first time, Bilbo felt intense feelings of frustration and anger towards its original owner. "How about we go for a walk?"

The sky was dark and silent as Bilbo wandered towards the meadow with his Leafeon in tow. The Pokémon watched his face critically, but Bilbo didn't meet its eyes. Instead, he stared ahead determinedly, knowing that his actions would convey a sense of strength and confidence towards the trembling Pokémon in his arms. 

The field was quiet and empty when he reached the top of the hill. A small breeze ruffled the grass and the leaf on Leafeon's forehead. The wind tangled through Bilbo's curls, and brought a refreshing taste to his lungs. 

"Don't be scared about it," he finally said, turning his eyes to his Pokémon. "You're my partner forever, aren't you? Remember our promise?"

Leafeon whined, and lifted a paw to press against Bilbo's cheek. It remembered.

Bilbo smiled. "I'll never give you up," Bilbo said. "I know you fear that, that it haunts your dreams, and I'm sorry that I can't chase them away. I feel anguish at your sadness, and I'm sorry that I can't stop you from remembering those times. I'm a failure of a trainer, aren't I?"

Leafeon cried out in disagreement, twisting in Bilbo's arms to huddle against his chest.

Bilbo held it just a little bit closer. "I'm sorry, Leafeon," he said. "Truly. You deserve much more than I can give you, and yet I keep you by my side, bound by emotions that you cannot control. It's selfish of me to act this way, but I'll try my hardest to create a world where you no longer agonize over past hurts. I'm going to do all I can to make sure what happened to you never happens again. It will never happen by my hands, Leafeon, so don't be scared anymore."

Leafeon made a small noise. It sounded tired, but was easily rocked to sleep by the gentle breeze and the warmth of Bilbo's arms. 

"What happened to it?"

Bilbo held back a flinch, and turned narrowed eyes across at Thorin, who'd somehow snuck up on him.

Thorin raised his hands. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I heard your voice."

Bilbo couldn't blame him for following the sound of his voice, so he sighed and glanced away. "I'm not Leafeon's first trainer," he finally said, voice quiet. It wasn’t something he liked to admit.

Thorin remained politely silent.

"Leafeon's previous trainer... They raised Leafeon from a young age, when it was only an Eevee," he whispered. "Eevee have several different type-evolutions, and Leafeon's trainer became angered when it evolved into a grass type. They berated Leafeon, called it so many cruel things, treated it harshly... They ordered their other Pokémon to attack Leafeon, driving it away. Leafeon are passive Pokémon, they prefer not to fight, but..." He took a struggling breath.

"But...?"

"Leafeon was badly injured," Bilbo murmured. "It had only just evolved, and the evolution took it by surprise. It was disorientated and in a new body and its beloved trainer was acting like it was nothing more than dirt. To top it off, the trainer abandoned Leafeon, destroyed its Poké Ball. Just like that, Leafeon lost everything it had ever known."

Thorin's expression twisted in anger. _"What?"_

Bilbo nodded in silent agreement, face twisting into a grimace. "I've never seen a Pokémon more destroyed. It was like all the life had been sucked out of it. My heart has never ached as much as it did the moment I realised Leafeon hated itself more than it hated its previous trainer. It thought that everything that had happened was its own fault, that it was a failure, that it was ugly and weak and worthless and deformed. Like it wasn't the right thing, the right Pokémon. It couldn't believe that I was in love with grass type Pokémon."

"Even I can see that," Thorin muttered.

Bilbo nodded again. "But it couldn’t. I'd never seen a more beautiful Leafeon, until I saw this one. I'd always wanted one, but I prefer to let the Eevee decide what evolution it wants to evolve into. When I came across this Leafeon, it was like everything had fallen into place. I felt so lucky to find one like this, and I couldn't understand why anyone would treat it like a pest. I was so upset I almost completely forgot about helping Leafeon because I was just _angry_ at its trainer."

He lowered his eyes to watch over his Leafeon. Talking about its past brought up tumultuous feelings that made him feel dizzy and ill. He only wanted the best for his Pokémon, for all Pokémon, and that included his troubled Leafeon. 

"That's why it's so protective of you," Thorin realised. "Because it's scared you'll leave it, and that you're the only one who will ever love it."

Bilbo laughed humourlessly. "It took so _long_ to gain Leafeon's affections," he said. "It couldn't understand that I wanted it to become my partner. It looked at me like I was crazy, because it just couldn't comprehend that someone wanted it after it had been so maliciously abandoned. The moment it clicked that I was serious and honest, Leafeon refused to leave my side. I haven't lost sight of it since then, not even to return it to its Poké Ball. It's still terrified I'll leave it if it loses sight of me, or if it's not strong enough. That possessive feeling makes it scared that something will _take_ me from it."

Thorin looked at Leafeon forlornly. "How sad."

“Perhaps," Bilbo sighed. "I wish I could do more to quell its fears."

"I think you've done a lot," Thorin said. "It's hard to tame a Pokémon that has been so badly damaged, and yet yours seems healthy and content, most of the time."

Bilbo smiled at him softly. "See, you don't truly hate grass type Pokémon," he teased.

"I never said I did," Thorin said, looking affronted.

"It's the way you and your kin act," Bilbo said. "I'm hoping our battle tomorrow will change that."

Thorin frowned, and looked as though he was carefully choosing his next words. "Grass Pokémon aren't as needed in the mountains as they are here," he finally said. "There is no type advantage, either."

"I'm not criticising you," Bilbo replied as he stood. "Rather, I will show you a side to them you haven't seen yet."

"Convincing me will be simple," Thorin said. "A battle proves everything. I believe in that completely. Convincing my kin, however... They'll never value the Pokémon from this town as much as they do theirs."

Bilbo smiled. "Convincing you is the first step," he said, as he started to make his way down the path. "I'll see you tomorrow, Thorin. Goodnight."

 

It rained.

_Of course it rained!_

Bilbo stared at the damp field with a rising amount of frustration. It would be no good to battle on until the afternoon, at the very least. 

"Probably for the best," Dwalin muttered to his kin. More had appeared that morning, eager to see the battle. Bilbo had only hear their names - Gloin, Oin, Nori and Bofur - in passing.

"Grass type can't battle on a damp field? How predictable."

"Well, it just stalls the inevitable."

"Thorin will win, you'll see. How can he not? Did you see that little grass thing following after the gym leader?"

"Aye, and he's so tiny himself!"

Bilbo was sick of hearing it. How many people came to his gym thinking those exact same thoughts? He could understand his challengers underestimating him - _everyone_ did - but not his Pokémon! They were strong and beautiful and loyal. They were, above all else, his pride and joy and he would not have anyone insulting them under his watch. 

"Leafeon, use Sand Attack."

Leafeon let out a cry and leapt through the air, twisting to kick plumes of thick dust over the Erebor visitors. Outcries instantly filled the battle field, but Leafeon's ferocious snarl quickly had them taking a step back. They stayed in the spectating area – where they belonged. 

"Kili!" Bilbo shouted.

"Y-Yes, Mr Boggins?" Kili stammered, bolting upright. He was sitting away from his kin, in a dry patch by a column. 

"Come with me," Bilbo commanded, turning on his heel to stalk away angrily. "And bring your Poké Balls!"

"R-Right," Kili said, clumsily scooping up his bag to eagerly follow after Bilbo, ignoring his brother's concerned hand. 

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Dwalin demanded.

_"To catch him a Shire Pokémon!"_


	4. Four

"Are you really going to help me catch a Pokémon, Mr Boggins?" Kili asked, eyes wide and cheeks flushed with excitement as he hurried behind Bilbo.

"Of course." Bilbo replied. "I'm sick of all the doubt being thrown towards my Pokémon. Just you wait, your Pokémon will infiltrate their home and prove its worth in no time!" He cackled. "After I crush your Uncle in our battle, they'll all have no choice but to reevaluate their opinions of me and my Pokémon. You’ll see."

Kili laughed. "You're unexpectedly devious!" He grinned. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

"My dear, I'm a gym leader." Bilbo replied. "It's in the job description!"

Kili just grinned wider. "So what Pokémon are we going to find?" He asked energetically. "Something powerful, right?"

"All Pokémon have the capacity to become powerful with the proper training." Bilbo said. "We're going to find something that suits you and your training style, not the other way around. That way your Pokémon will be amenable to your needs and receptive to your instructions. Finding and catching an unwilling Pokémon never leads to anything good, you know."

Kili stared at him, awed. "You sound so smart." He said. "Not like Uncle at all!"

Bilbo felt a strange little sense of satisfaction at that, but he shook it away. This was no time for such things. "Our battle styles are fundamentally different." He explained, waving a hand. "I think your Uncle relies on brute force and past experience to overcome challengers. It's a very sound strategy, I'll give him that. I'm at a disadvantage, considering I've never seen his Pokémon nor a battle he's particularly partaken in."

"What's your strategy, then?" Kili asked with a small frown as they climbed across a fallen tree. "I've never really understood strategies and all that."

Bilbo hummed. "It comes with experience." He said. "Many challengers come to me with a flurry of fire type Pokémon, or Pokémon with little experience. In that sense, I have no choice but to play with type disadvantages. My Pokémon aren't all grass types, you know. My strategy generally centers around navigating type disadvantages, but I feel like that won't be the case for my battle with your Uncle."

Kili looked down for a moment. "His Pokémon are strong." He said. "Lots of challengers come to our gym to battle him, and a lot leave without the Mountain Badge."

"I expected no less." Bilbo nodded. "Your Uncle battles to understand other people, doesn’t he? His Pokémon reflect him in return… I'm still going to beat him."

Kili laughed. "Why did Gandalf organise this anyway? I mean, he seems the type to have ulterior motives."

"Oh, he most certainly does." Bilbo muttered sourly. "He keeps trying to get me go off on adventures! The nerve of him."

"Why don't you?" Kili asked. "Go on an adventure, that is. Gym leaders close down their gyms for short periods of time a lot. It’s not like you’re forbidden from doing it."

Bilbo sighed. "I've had my adventures, Kili." He said. "I have responsibilities here, not just the gym. Frodo is under my care, and there are things in the Shire that bad people like Azog desperately want. I have to protect them, not for the entire world, but for my own." He said, reaching down to pet Leafeon's head affectionately. He'd do anything to keep his family safe. He couldn't understand why Gandalf couldn't see it that way.

He wouldn’t be going on an adventure, and that was that.

"You're a lot different from what I first expected." Kili suddenly said.

"What did you expect?"

Kili just grinned at him again.

_What a strange child..._

 

By midday, they'd made it to the area Bilbo had chosen. Pokémon were plentiful here - in fact, they'd already passed a herd of Deerling and a tree full of inquisitive Burmy. All Pokémon loved the openness of the field, and how the sun shone on it warmly. Bilbo had a faint idea of what he wanted Kili to catch, if he was agreeable, but he wanted to find the perfect one first.

Kili seemed enamoured with all the Pokémon that came out to greet them. He positively beamed when a flock of Hoppip drifted past their heads, and had his Pokédex out to catalogue every Oddish they passed. Bilbo was pleased to see that the Pokémon were quite receptive to him, too. He thought of how different Kili would be if he had grown up in the Shire instead of Erebor, how many Pokémon he'd have, how many of them would love him even if they didn't belong to one of his Poke Balls. He truly felt like Kili fit in perfectly here, even if his home was deep in a mountain.

"What am I going to catch, Mr Boggins?" Kili asked him as they stopped to snack on the sweet berries that grew in the forest. 

"Just Bilbo." He said, sighing on a laugh. "I have an idea of what would suit you, but it's ultimately your choice. Do you have a preference?"

Kili thought for a moment, but then shook his head. A strand of brown hair fell between his eyes, but was quickly brushed away. "As long as it gets along well with my Meowstic and Nidoran, I don't mind! What do you think I should catch?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, your Uncle was right when he said that grass type Pokémon aren't as well equipped to handle the conditions of Erebor as other Pokémon might be." Bilbo said. "But not every Pokémon in the Shire is a grass type, you see. There are many normal type, poison type and some psychic type Pokémon here too, and dual-types as well. If you get close to the Brandywine River there are water type Pokémon."

Kili just listened on in an excited state of silence. 

Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. It was certainly refreshing. "I'm thinking that a dual-type between psychic and fairy would be good for you." He said. 

"Wow." Kili smiled broadly. "Where do I find a Pokémon like that?"

Bilbo smiled, placating. "You don't." He said, voice gentle. "You let it find you."

Kili gave him a puzzled look. "How am I meant to draw in a Pokémon?" He asked, voice quiet with concern. “I don’t know if I can…”

Bilbo chuckled. "Just be yourself!" He said cheerfully. "I wouldn't have even considered the Pokémon I have in mind if I wasn't confident about it appearing. Just you wait, I know these Pokémon better than anyone. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised!"

And really, Bilbo was sure Kili's charisma would draw it in. The young thing exuded energy and happiness in spades, even if he was quite mischievous around his brother. Bilbo had no doubt that Kili's vibrant attitude would draw in a curious Pokémon. 

He tried not to grin too much when Leafeon's head lifted tellingly. His hunch had been right, of course. Kili was too busy nibbling on berries to notice the little Pokémon shyly shuffling out from beneath the bushes.

"Kili." Bilbo whispered quietly, a smile touching his lips as he glanced pointedly behind him.

"Hmm?" Kili glanced up at him, and tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

"Behind you." Bilbo said. "Be gentle."

Kili's eyes widened, and he slowly turned his head around. He looked positively delighted at the sight of the little Pokémon peering up at him cautiously.

"It's... It's so cute!" Kili whispered excitedly. "What is it, Bilbo?"

"It's a Ralts." Bilbo said, crouching to slowly offer the shy Pokémon a small berry. "It's a psychic and fairy type."

Kili hardly seemed to be able to contain his excitement. The Ralts reacted well to Kili's emotions, and let out a little trilling noise as it took a few tentative steps forwards. 

"See those horns on its head? It uses them to read emotions." Bilbo said as the Ralts trilled happily again, and held its little arms out to Kili. "It doesn't normally show itself to humans, and neither do its evolutions. However, if it happens to sense happy feelings, it'll approach people."

"Really?" Kili asked as he picked up the Ralts to cradle it in his arms. "That's so amazing! It can do all of that?"

Bilbo chuckled. "It can. When it has a cheerful trainer, they reflect joyous emotions. When Ralts senses warm feelings, people have even said its body will become warmer. They’re quite remarkable."

Kili stared down at the Ralts, awed. "That's so cool! I didn’t know Pokémon could do that." 

Bilbo smiled faintly. "Now, if a Ralts senses hostility, it will hide, so be careful around it. Your positive disposition has drawn this one in, so I'm sure you'll be able to care for it."

"This is the Pokémon you wanted me to catch?" Kili asked, surprised. "You really think I could train one properly?"

"Of course I do." Bilbo said firmly. "You're very well received by these Pokémon, you know. Unusually so. Most people that come through here don't give them the time of day, but look at how happy you're making that Ralts. You’ll be able to train it very well."

Kili glanced down at it. The Ralts was grinning up at him, looking completely lost in its own little world. 

"Ask it if it wants to travel with you." Bilbo suggested. "Ask if it wants to meet your other Pokémon."

Kili nodded, face set determinedly, and looked at the Ralts. "Did you hear that, Ralts?" He asked. "I'm going on a journey! Would you like to come with me?"

The Ralts cried happily, enthralled by Kili's excitement. 

"Oh, you're just too cute!" Kili grinned. "Does that mean you'll come with me?"

Ralts nodded, and trilled happily when Kili let out a shout of delight. 

"Thank you, I'm so glad!" Kili beamed. He reached for the Poké Ball Bilbo had told him to bring, and very gently tapped it against the Ralts' forehead. In a flash of red, the Ralts was caught. He brought it out again a moment later. "I want you to meet my other Pokémon, Ralts! I just know they’ll love you."

Bilbo watched in amused silence as Kili introduced his other two Pokémon to the new addition. His Meowstic seemed as apathetic as usual, acting calm and collected and unfazed, but Bilbo could see it accepted the Ralts with no problem. Kili's Nidoran was much more animated in its excitement, though the little Ralts didn't seem to mind.

"That Ralts is a female." Bilbo said. "Which means it will eventually evolve into a Gardevoir."

"Does a male evolve differently?"

Bilbo nodded. "Yes. All Ralts firstly evolve into Kirlia. They grow more and more beautiful when exposed to positive emotions from its trainer, much like a Ralts. Their brains become much more powerful as they evolve, too, and Kirlia love to spin and dance when they're happy. A female Kirlia will evolve into a Gardevoir, while a male will evolve into a Gallade. I thought that considering your tendency to females and the fact that Ralts has two final evolutions, it left something for your brother to match, in case he ever wanted to. Perhaps he’ll come to like Shire Pokémon, as well."

Kili gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Bilbo. This Ralts is just perfect."

"Gardevoir and Gallade can mega evolve, too." Bilbo added. "Gardevoir can sense when its trainer is in danger, and will use its psychic powers to protect their trainer by distorting dimensions and creating small black holes. They can see the future, as well. Their minds really are quite amazing, aren’t they? I've heard that they don't feel the pull of gravity because they use their powers to support themselves. They're very powerful, and extremely protective."

"How amazing." Kili said, awed, as he stared down at his Ralts. "To think such a little thing could become so powerful..."

Bilbo chuckled. “Raise it right, and it’ll become the most powerful Pokémon in the entire mountain!”

 

Returning to the Shire was a strange experience. Those from Erebor were somewhat condescending towards Kili, though only for a moment. No one could say a word against him as he bravely and proudly showed off his new Pokémon, telling them all the things Bilbo had told him. His ferocious pouting and the cold shoulder he gave them when they first insulted his Ralts was quite convincing, too. It was endearing to watch.

“Will that little thing really become so powerful?”

“It will.” Bilbo said, ignoring Leafeon’s warning growls aimed at Thorin. “Our Shire Pokémon are all powerful, but Gardevoir… Well, they’re in another league, aren’t they? They can create _black holes.”_

Thorin looked disgruntled. “No one at the mountain will accept it.” He said. He sounded almost regretful, so Bilbo didn’t allow himself to become agitated.

“Then make them.” He said breezily, turning to meet Thorin’s eyes fixedly. “Make them accept it. You’re capable of that, aren’t you?”

Thorin watched his face for a moment, before donning a smug expression. “You’re certainly proving to be a surprise.” He stated. “I didn’t expect you to have such a backbone.”

“People don’t seem to expect much from me at all.” Bilbo muttered, frowning in the direction of Thorin’s kin. “Ready to battle me, Oakenshield?”

Thorin snorted. “I know you mean to be intimidating, but I’m very tempted to laugh.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Go ahead, I’ll forgive you this once.” He teased. “But I _will_ beat you, Thorin. I’ve got a lot to prove, and Pokémon that are more than willing to help me do so.”

Thorin smiled. It was a charming and devilish look that made Bilbo startle as heat unexpectedly filled his belly. Thorin hardly seemed to notice the effect he had on Bilbo with that smile of his. “I find myself looking forward to this, Bilbo Baggins.” He said as he stood to draw himself to his full, formidable height. “Show me who you are.”

 

“This will be a three-on-three battle.” Gandalf said as he stood at the edge of the battlefield. “Each trainer will use three Pokémon, and the battle will continue until all three from one side can no longer battle. No substitutions on either side. Ready to go?”

Thorin nodded.

“I’m ready.” Bilbo grinned. Leafeon cried in agreement beside him, practically vibrating with energy.

Gandalf nodded. “Then you may begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think will win? ^///w///^ I hope you're excited to see Thorin's other Pokémon!


	5. Five

A small grin stole across Bilbo’s face as he reached into his waistcoat pocket for his first Poké Ball. “I’ll go first, then?” He asked, eyes sharp and focused. This was the part of battling that always got him excited – the anticipation, the mind games. He would display his Pokémon first, a courtesy to the challenger, so that they could decide their strategy before him. 

When Thorin made no protest, Bilbo withdrew his Poké Ball. It expanded in his hand, and teasingly making a showy flourish, he tossed it up into the air. With a flash of bright red light it snapped open and from within it burst forth his Altaria. The bird Pokémon let out a high, dominant cry as it flared its wings challengingly. The Ball returned to Bilbo’s hand.

Thorin only smirked, just a faint quirk of his lips before his expression settled. He reached for his own Poké Balls, and with less gaudiness than Bilbo, he tossed it into the air. As the red light faded, it revealed a tiny rock-ground Pokémon. 

Bilbo felt his eyebrows go up, because he certainly hadn’t expected Thorin to own such a small Larvitar. A Tyranitar, certainly, but not the little, grouchy creature that glared as valiantly as it could across the field at him.

Briefly, Bilbo withdrew his Pokédex. He’d never battled a Larvitar, and he knew that it had a significant type advantage over his dragon-flying type. According to his Pokédex, Larvitar hatch deep within the earth, where they then take quite a long time to come to the surface. It feeds on mountains – consumes the soil around it after hatching. It seemed fitting, then, that a Gym Leader from a mountain would come across one. 

“Shall we begin, then?” He said as he slipped his Pokédex away again. Leafeon and Altaria let out corresponding sounds, and from his place at the centre of the field, Gandalf nodded.

“Begin!” The old man declared.

It was courtesy that the challenger get the first move, so Bilbo waited. Without wasting a single moment, Thorin threw out a command. 

“Larvitar, use Sandstorm!”

Immediately, sand lifted from the ground, drawn forth from the earth. Within seconds the air of the battlefield was saturated, and Bilbo had to throw up his arms to shield his eyes. It was a smart move to use – it would affect Altaria greatly, and it was one that was all but impossible to dodge. 

But Bilbo had trained his Altaria against such a move.

“Altaria, use Safeguard!” He shouted. He heard his Altaria’s cry of confirmation, and then a blue light expanded in the middle of the Sandstorm. The glow completely surrounded his Altaria, repelling the sand being flung around wildly. 

Thorin scowled. “Use Dark Pulse!”

The sand abruptly settled as a pulse of purple and black circles expanded between Larvitar’s hands. They shot out at Altaria with speed that surprised Bilbo, but in this instance, Altaria had the upper hand. It served out of the way of the Dark Pulse, and let out a confident cry. 

“Use Dragon Dance, Altaria!” Bilbo commanded. Altaria let out another cry before its body became encased in a red and pink, misty aura. 

“What’s Dragon Dance?” Someone on the sidelines asked.

“It raises a Pokémon’s speed and attack stats.” Another person answered. There was too much noise from the battle for Bilbo to make out their voices properly.

“Now use Sky Attack!”

It was one of Altaria’s more powerful attacks, and as its body became surrounded by red flames, it was clear why. With Dragon Dance in play, Altaria’s speed and attack had increased, and as it dove towards Larvitar, Bilbo was sure the attack would hit. Sure enough, Altaria slammed into Larvitar before Thorin could shout out a command, and then it sharply banking upwards. In a display of pure strength, Altaria twirled through the air and shook off the flames from its wings. 

For a moment, Larvitar didn’t get up, and Bilbo was sure it had fainted. But then it stood, and shook the dirt off its skin, before giving Altaria a defiant cry. Thorin made a pleased noise.

Bilbo clenched his teeth. “Altaria, Fury Attack!”

Altaria dove back down, bracing to follow his command, when Thorin suddenly shouted one of his own.

“Larvitar, use Leer!”

Larvitar’s eyes suddenly turned bright red as a ferocious glare came to its face. Altaria squawked and immediately backed off. Bilbo knew Leer was an attack that could lower Altaria’s defence as well as startle it into flinching, and it seemed to have done the trick. 

“Quick, use Stone Edge!” Thorin shouted.

Bilbo recoiled as if he had been the target. Words fumbled in his mouth as he tried to guide Altaria out of the way. Rings of light surrounded Larvitar, and within the blink of an eye, chunks of stone appeared. They flew straight for Altaria, who let out a pained cry as it was battered by the super-effective move. The Pokémon crashed into the ground with a loud thump.

“Altaria!” Bilbo cried. “Quickly, use Dragon Breath!”

Altaria struggled to its feet, and opened its mouth. A thick, transparent beam surrounded by glowing rings shot through the air, bathing Larvitar in the painful glow. Larvitar cried out and stumbled. 

“Larvitar, use Earthquake!”

“Altaria, quickly, fly!” Bilbo shouted, but it was too late. Larvitar shook off the Dragon Breath, and in one swift motion, it jumped up. When it landed again, an earthquake rippled through the ground, cracking the battlefield in places. Altaria cried out as it suffered the damage, trembling. It wobbled, but couldn’t lift its wings.

Larvitar was faring no better. It was covered in marks, and hunched over. Both Pokémon were clearly exhausted.

Bilbo knew Altaria couldn’t take much more damage. He was amazed that it had endured so many rock type moves already. It probably only had one more move in it, but one move was all he needed. 

“Altaria, use Moon Blast!” He shouted at the same time Thorin called, “Larvitar, Hyper Beam!”

A thick yellow-orange beam burst out of Larvitar’s mouth. 

Briefly, the image of a glittering moon shimmered behind Altaria. A large orb of pink energy collected before its beak, and in one big gust it was propelled forwards, straight into the centre of the Hyper Beam. For a moment, the two attacks collided like opposing magnets, and then an explosion swallowed the field. Plumes of grey smoke seep into the spectator’s area, and Bilbo’s heart raced. His eyes frantically search for his Pokémon as the smoke cleared.

First he saw Larvitar, slumped across the field. It was unconscious, and the bitter taste of victory washed over his tongue. His Altaria was still standing, but as the smoke completely cleared it slumped forwards, out cold. 

It took Gandalf a moment to call the match. “Both Larvitar and Altaria are out,” he said. “This battle is a draw.”

Thorin wasn’t frowning, but he wasn’t smiling either. His expression was impossible to read. He withdrew his Larvitar back into its Poké Ball and whispered something Bilbo couldn’t quite hear, before tucking it away.

Bilbo approached his Altaria. It lifted its head and coos weakly, disappointed. “You did fantastically.” Bilbo soothed, pressing his hands against the underside of Altaria’s head comfortingly. “I’m so proud of you.”

Altaria pressed into his touch, before Bilbo returned it to its Poké Ball to rest. He headed back to his place feeling as unreadable as Thorin’s expression.

“Let the second round begin.” Gandalf announced.

This time, Thorin snapped open a Poké Ball first. His huge Aggron appeared with a deafening roar. 

Bilbo withdrew his Pokédex. Aggron was a steel-rock type, and seemed to generally have quite an aggressive disposition. Aggron were known for mercilessly attacking anyone who entered territory is has claimed for its own, but the flipside of that was that it could be very protective, too. It’s said that if their mountains are ravaged by fire or a landslide, then it will haul soil and plant trees to make the mountain beautiful again. A complicated Pokémon, rather fitting for Thorin. 

He needed a Pokémon that didn’t have a type disadvantage against Aggron. There wasn’t any advantage that steel types had over grass types, so with a small nod to himself, he withdrew a Poké Ball. It expanded in his hand, and with a subtle flick, he threw it up. From within its confines his Roselia burst forth. Its high, delicate cry filled the air as it flourished its roses. 

“He’s using that tiny thing?”

“It’ll get crushed!”

Bilbo grimaced. Roselia was only thirty centimetres tall, perhaps a little less. It was small enough for Bilbo to comfortably carry, and it was lightweight, too. Aggron, however, was two hundred and ten centimetres tall, though in true Thorin fashion it seemed that this particular Aggron was even taller than that. Roselia most certainly could get crushed under one of its feet, but he couldn’t let that bother him. 

He knew Roselia’s poison type moves wouldn’t have much effect on Aggron, but it knew much more than that. It was strong.

“Let the match begin,” Gandalf declared.

“Roselia, use Toxic Spikes!” Bilbo called. His Roselia let out a cry as it lifted its roses. Before them, a dark purple orb appeared and within seconds it was shot up into the air. The orb abruptly exploded, and from it small magenta orbs surrounded by dark auras crashed into the ground, leaving behind a similarly coloured energy ring for a moment. 

Thorin looked like he’d ben braced for something dangerous, but when nothing happened, a scowl touched his face. He clearly didn’t know the effect of Toxic Spikes, then. “Aggron, use Metal Claw!”

Aggron let out another roar as its long claws lit up with silver. It rushed forwards, making the ground shake with each step. It covered the length of the field in only a small handful of strides.

“Quick, Roselia, use Protect!” Bilbo ordered. Instantly, a blue-green force field expanded around Roselia’s body. Aggron’s attack slammed into the shield, but Roselia didn’t buckle after the first swipe. 

“Again!” Thorin commanded. 

Aggron’s claws lit up again as he slashed at Roselia’s shield. For such a little Pokémon, it had unbelievable strength, and enough confidence to let out a victorious cry as the shield held up. It was incredibly impressive. Protect wasn’t a move Roselia naturally learned, but Bilbo had spent quite some time having his Pokémon learn it, and now it was one of the Pokémon’s most powerful moves. 

“Roselia, use Magical Leaf!” Bilbo shouted. In a flash, the Protect faded and Roselia leapt back. Its roses glowed white, and a dazzling display of crescent-shaped leaves erupted into the air. The sharp leaves battered Aggron, who stumbled back at the unexpected attack.

A strange sort of growl came from Thorin. “Aggron, use Protect!”

Bilbo gritted his teeth as Roselia’s Magical Leaf was suddenly cut off. As much as he loved the satisfaction that came with using Protect, it was just as bad when it was used against him.

“Aggron, use Iron Tail!”

“Roselia, use Poison Sting!”

A spray of purple darts fly through the air from Roselia’s outstretched arms, but Aggron barrelled right through them. Its entire tail had lit up with a white glow, and with another roar it slung its entire body around to slam its tail into Roselia. A pained cry came from the little Pokémon as it is tossed across the field before it crashed into the ground.

“Roselia!” Bilbo shouted, heart thumping. 

“Iron Head!” 

The plate atop Aggron’s head began to glow, and it charged across the field like a battering ram. Roselia struggled to lift itself, but it was too late to dodge, and once against it was slammed into the ground by Aggron. Bilbo jerked as if he’d been the one hit again, and clenched his jaw. He kept his eyes firmly planted on his tiny Pokémon as his mind raced to find a solution.

There always had to be a solution.

“Quick, use Stun Spore!” He shouted.

Roselia let out an exhausted cry as it flung its flowers into the air. A thick burst of orange spores rained down on Aggron, who let out a shout as tiny bursts of electricity skittered across its body. It was paralysed, and fell to one knee as the Stun Spore came into full effect.

“Use Mega Drain,” Bilbo commanded. Roselia holds out its flowers, and from them a green beam burst forth, encompassing Aggron. Energy started to transfer to Roselia, who stood. Aggron let out another shout as it suffered damage. 

“Shake it off!” Thorin ordered. “And use Double-Edge!”

It was a move Bilbo had heard of before, and he knew it was risky. It caused recoil damage to the user, but more so than that he knew his Roselia couldn’t withstand such a bodily attack. Aggron rushed at Roselia without any hesitance, leaving a silver trail behind it.

“Roselia, use Petal Dance!”

A flurry of pink petals filled the air as Roselia spun. They forced Aggron back, and it flinched as its Double-Edge was cut off. Roselia forced the flowers forward, and Aggron let out another cry. As the petals disappeared, Roselia hung its arms. It was clearly exhausted, but Aggron was too.

“Use Heavy Slam!”

Bilbo flinched again, feeling his breath catch in his throat. That move relied on a weight difference between the two Pokémon, and Bilbo didn’t think there could possibly be any bigger of a gap between his tiny Roselia and Thorin’s enormous Aggron. Essentially, he heavier the user in comparison to its target, the more damage that will be inflicted. 

Dangerous.

Aggron roared as it flexed its arms. A yellow aura outlined its body as it charged forwards, and just like that it tackled Roselia with more force than Bilbo had ever expected. Roselia let out a short, sharp cry as it was thrown across the field, before it crashed into the ground. The floor cracked beneath it, and for a moment it was obscured by the resulting kick-up of dust. 

When it cleared, Roselia had fainted.

“The second match goes to Thorin,” Gandalf said. 

Bilbo’s heart sank. He rushed forwards to scoop up his Roselia, who only whimpered in response. “Hush now,” he consoled, “you battled fantastically. You were spectacular.”

Roselia blinked up at him drearily, and whimpered again. He carried it to the bench behind his half of the field, and gently set it down. A curious Swablu fluttered down to sit behind it, allowing Roselia to rest against its fluffy, cloud-like wings. It didn’t feel right to return Roselia to its Poké Ball, not when he knew it would be brooding about the loss for the next few hours. Being confined wouldn’t comfort it like it did for his other Pokémon.

“Your third Pokémon, Bilbo,” Gandalf reminded him.

“Yes, yes, I know,” he waved away Gandalf’s prompting. He needed a Pokémon that had a move effective enough against Aggron to defeat it in only a handful of moves. It was clearly exhausted, but even so Bilbo didn’t have the upper hand, not just yet. Thorin still had a third, secret Pokémon, after all.

Even if Bilbo had been battling a different Pokémon, there was only one Pokémon he’d used to finish a battle against Thorin. 

Assertively, his Leafeon bounded onto the field. Aggron roared at it, but the cry Leafeon let out was louder, and more dominant. It was a challenge, and if the glare on Leafeon’s face was anything to go by, it had clearly won. Aggron abruptly went quiet. Bilbo could taste the surprise from Thorin’s companions in the air.

“Let the third battle begin,” Gandalf declared.


	6. Six

“Aggron, use Rock Slide!”

Thorin wasn’t wasting a minute to let Aggron tire out any further. With a loud shout, white ripples of energy surrounded Aggron, from which large boulders appeared. They hovered in the air before being thrown straight across the battlefield. 

“Dodge them, Leafeon!” Bilbo ordered, throwing out his arm. Leafeon let out an affirmative sound, and as the boulders rained down around it, it swiftly jumped out of the way of every single one. The movement of it seemed so easy that once again, Bilbo was endlessly impressed with his little Pokémon. Leafeon let out a victorious, self-assured cry as it landed deftly on its feet, unharmed. “One shot, Leafeon!” Bilbo shouted. “Use Leaf Blade!”

Leafeon leapt forwards. Its tail lit up in a bright white glow, and with one fast movement, it slung it around and forced it straight into Aggron’s chest. The blow was so powerful that a cloud of smoke burst forth from the contact point, momentarily obscuring it. Aggron gave out a short, low cry, like it was groaning, but Leafeon’s shout drowned out the noise of it again. Leafeon dove out of the cloud of smoke a second later, completely unharmed, and it bared his teeth. It looked like an incredibly aggressive expression, but Bilbo knew Leafeon wouldn’t move without a command from him.

When the smoke finally cleared away, it revealed Aggron, slumped over and unconscious.

“Aggron is unable to battle,” Gandalf said, “so Leafeon is the winner.”

A victorious feeling flooded through Bilbo. It was one he was familiar with, one that only came from battling. He smothered his urge to scoop Leafeon up into his arms with pride, and instead kept his mind focused on the battle ahead. He hadn’t won it yet, and he knew from experience that he couldn’t relax until it was completely over. 

It took Thorin a moment to withdraw his Aggron back into its Poké Ball. He looked mildly shocked at the outcome of the battle, and a frown twisted at his mouth as he observed Leafeon with suspicious eyes. Perhaps now he wouldn’t underestimate it. Leafeon’s bite was far worse than its bark, after all, and its bark was still quite ferocious all on its own.

After a moment, he pulled out his last Poké Ball. It was annoying to admit, but Bilbo was quite curious about what his third and final Pokémon would be. Anything with fire type moves would be a good match up against Leafeon, or perhaps anything that new ice type moves. He mostly expected Thorin to have another ground type Pokémon, or maybe a Pokémon brought to life from a fossil found in his mountain. In either case Bilbo expected something big and strong and aggressive, something that would seem fitting in the interior of a mountain.

Instead, a calm looking Absol appeared out of the Poké Ball.

When its feet touched the ground, familiar purple circles of energy appeared. A rapid explosion of purple, smog-like smoke surrounded Absol, bubbling and coiling in sickly, round shapes. Absol let out a deep cry, tossing its head as it was poisoned. 

“What is that?” Thorin lurched forwards, eyebrows drawn together.

“That’s Toxic Spikes.” Balin called from the sidelines. “It’s a move that functions as an entry hazard. Any Pokémon you switched in after it was laid out would inevitably be poisoned by the spikes. It is unavoidable.”

“What a frustrating move.” Thorin muttered to himself. From across the field, his eyes met Bilbo’s, and they didn’t shy away. It felt more like a challenge than any of Thorin’s other actions had been, but it was still one Bilbo didn’t back away from. Even more so than his experience in battling was his faith in his Leafeon. After all they’d been through, it had never once let him down, and he knew that it would be no different now. It had always been his most reliable battle partner, and it was unlikely that anything could ever change that.

Leafeon’s need for approval, its need to be loyal, ran far deeper than anyone other than Bilbo could imagine.

Absol was growling when the purple smog eventually cleared away. Little jolts of purple sparks jittered across its fur, making its hackles rise. The effects of poison would continue to plague it until it was either healed, or it endured the status condition long enough for it to fade.

Before they began, Bilbo briefly drew out his Pokédex once more. Absol were rare to come across down in the Shire, and Bilbo had never had the chance to properly examine one like he could now. He wanted to know more about it. According to the Pokédex, Absol lived in secluded mountains and only rarely travelled down into populated areas. They used their horns to predict natural disasters, and often tried to warn people when one approached – it was one of the rare times they were willingly seen.

Due to that, however, Absol had gained an unfortunate reputation of _bringing_ natural disaster, rather than preventing it. They were known as “disaster Pokémon,” as a “doom-bringer,” and were blamed for the misfortune that followed disaster events. Still, it seemed to have a relatively calm disposition, and it had an aura of presence that Bilbo found difficult to ignore. In a dangerous sort of way, it was quite beautiful.

Perhaps Thorin was most like his Absol.

After a silent moment wherein Bilbo put away his Pokédex, Gandalf finally said, “Let the battle begin.”

“Absol, use Future Sight!” Thorin shouted. Absol’s eyes started to glow blue, and it let out a low sound. Nothing happened, but such was the way of Future Sight – its damage would be dealt unexpectedly, within minutes, and Bilbo couldn’t avoid it.

“Use Sunny Day, Leafeon!” Bilbo said. A white orb of energy appeared in front of Leafeon’s open mouth where it was then formed a beam that shot straight up into the sky. An explosion of brightly coloured light rained down on the field, and in turn the sunlight became almost blinding. It was a move that primarily powered up fire type attacks, but there were other things it could do that would benefit Leafeon, and hopefully it would balance out the damage of Future Sight.

“Absol, use Night Slash!” Thorin ordered. Absol’s claws started to glow with a purple coloured aura as it charged forwards across the field.

“Counter it with Leaf Blade!” 

The glowing leaf on Leafeon’s head clashed against Absol’s claws with a resounding, metallic thump. There was a moment of struggle where the physical strength of both Pokémon was tested, but within seconds they were forced away from one another. It was a relatively equal match, even with their size difference. 

Suddenly, a transparent blast of electrified, psychic energy slashed down at Leafeon. The Pokémon cried out at the blow, and staggered. Bilbo jumped at the strong attack, feeling the shockwaves rattle his bones, and gritted his teeth. “Now, Leafeon, use Synthesis!”

Leafeon’s body started to glow and sparkle as it raised its head. The bright sunshine from Sunny Day drastically increased the effect of Synthesis, and it only took a mere handful of seconds for Leafeon’s energy to be completely restored. When Leafeon shook off the sparkles, it looked as energized and ready to battle as it had when the match began. It was stunning.

“Razor Leaf,” Bilbo commanded next. A storm of sharp, crescent-shaped leaves filled the arena as Leafeon swung its head. They flew through the air with rapid speed.

“Deflect them with Night Slash,” Thorin countered. Absol rushed to follow the command, its claws glowing purple as it slashed at the barrage of leaves. Several broke through its defence to land directly, but Absol seemed mostly undeterred as it rushed forwards to slash at Leafeon, who tumbled back at the blow. “Now use Psycho Cut!”

Absol swung its head, and from its horn a purple, crescent-shaped blade appeared. It was swiftly flung at Leafeon, who cried out as the blade made contact.

Bilbo forced his jaw to unclench; he didn’t remember tightening it. He knew his Leafeon was faster than Absol, just _knew_ it – “Leafeon, use Tackle!”

Leafeon bolted to its feet at the sound of Bilbo’s voice. It ran faster than Bilbo’s eyes, and Absol’s as well, could keep up with before slamming head on into the other Pokémon. Absol was tossed back where it landed heavily in the dirt. The resulting cry of victory from Leafeon was incredibly satisfying to hear. 

“Leafeon, use Hyper Voice!” Bilbo shouted. It was a move Leafeon had only recently been taught – not naturally learnt – after Bilbo had seen Swablu using it to defend rather than to attack. It was a good way to stop larger Pokémon from charging, which was why he had spent so long getting Leafeon to learn it, but it was coming in handy. He was glad it had been a move compatible with a Pokémon like Leafeon; it was a lucky coincidence. Leafeon screamed, and from its mouth burst forth a blue wave of energy that pressed down on Absol. The deep cry that Absol let out as it suffered through the attack left a bitter taste in Bilbo’s mouth.

“Absol, move!” Thorin commanded. Absol struggled to its feet and sluggishly dove out of the Hyper Voice where it frantically shook away the ringing in its head. “Use Razor Wind!”

The blade on Absol’s head began to glow. When it swung its head, a white blade of energy slashed out across the field, slamming directly into Leafeon’s chest. Leafeon was pushed back, but it dug its paws into the ground and remained standing. It was clear then that Absol was starting to tire, but Bilbo didn’t blame it. Without Synthesis, Leafeon would have been faring no better.

“Use Night Slash again, Absol!”

“Leafeon, use Leaf Blade!”

Again, the two opposing moves clashed. It always came back to Leaf Blade, but it was one of Leafeon’s stronger moves, and it could be used consecutively. Over and over Leafeon swung its body around, combating Absol’s claws with its glowing forehead leaf and tail. Absol’s attack didn’t let up, but Leafeon found an opening, and within a split second it swung its leaf under Absol’s chin. Absol was again tossed across the field with a sharp cry, and its Night Slash faded.

“Quick, use Magical Leaf, Leafeon!” Bilbo shouted. 

Leafeon pulled its head back, and then quickly brought it forwards, lifting its ears. It released a glowing hurricane of green leaves that overwhelmed Absol, who cried out as it was battered.

“Quick, use Sucker Punch!” Thorin commanded. Absol struggled to its feet once more, but with a burst of energy it charged forwards, slamming itself in Leafeon. The Magical Leaf disappeared as Leafeon was pushed backwards. It snapped its jaws at Absol, who growled right back. “Now use Bite!”

Absol’s teeth glowed white as it leapt forwards. It collided with Leafeon and bite down harshly on Leafeon’s shoulder, making it cry out.

“Leafeon, use Leaf Blade!” Bilbo shouted again. Leafeon thrashed around, but somehow managed to slam its glowing leaf into the side of Absol’s head. A small puff of smoke appeared as the Pokémon both leapt away from one another. The battle was dragging out uncomfortably long, and it made Bilbo jittery. He needed something to end it, to keep Absol away, to finish the battle in one single shot. Bilbo had no doubt that Thorin would use Night Slash to counter Leaf Blade, so what else could he do? In a fit of annoyance, he lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sun-

_The sun! Sunny Day!_

“Now, Absol, full power!” Thorin shouted. “Use Night Slash!”

Absol roared, and leapt forwards. Its claws glowed vibrantly, and as Absol really put effort into it, the glowing aura extended until its claws were twice as long and twice as powerful. That was certainly a finishing move.

But Bilbo knew it was coming. “Leafeon, use Solar Beam!”

“But that takes a minute to charge…!” Someone from the sidelines gasped.

In the blink of an eye, Leafeon fired the thick, golden beam of energy from the orb collecting in front of its mouth. The rushing sound of it flying through the air was deafening, and the wind that kicked off the beam itself flung dust and dirt up into the air. 

Sunny Day meant that a move like Solar Beam would fire instantly.

Abruptly, Absol’s lengthened claws collided with the Solar Beam. An explosion rocked the field, and a large, black plume of smoke suffocated the arena. There were no cries from either of the Pokémon. Then, a shape burst forth from the smoke.

Leafeon stood tall in front of Bilbo. It was braced for attack, its mouth opened in a ferocious, soundless cry. Its tail flickered.

The smoke cleared. When it did, Absol had fainted.


	7. Seven

Bilbo let out an overjoyed shout as Leafeon leapt straight up into his arms with so much enthusiasm he almost fell over. The Grass Pokémon let out a cry that could only be defined as a cheer as it rubbed its nose under Bilbo’s chin and across his cheeks.

“The battle is over,” Gandalf said, “and the winner is Bilbo!” 

“You did so well, Leafeon!” Bilbo grinned, hugging his Pokémon tightly. “I’m so proud, you’re just stunning!”

Leafeon let out another happy sound at the praise. It seemed incredibly smug with itself, but Bilbo couldn’t fault it in the slightest. It had battled so well, and it had followed all of Bilbo’s commands with swiftness and dexterity. It always battled well, and today had been no different.

“Well done, Mr Boggins!” Kili shouted from the sidelines. He had his tiny Ralts carefully cradled in his arms, but that didn’t stop him from leaning over the railing in his excitement. “Your Pokémon are so strong!”

Fili elbowed him in the side. 

Bilbo just grinned again. Even the scowls and confused stares of the onlookers from Erebor didn’t dampen his spirits. He accomplished what he’d set out to do, and he was pleased by the results. There was no way that any single one of them could fault his Pokémon, or himself for the matter. Not after the battle he had just won, fair and square.

After Thorin had checked on his weakened Absol, he walked over and held out his hand. “It was a good battle,” he said politely. “I’m impressed.”

Bilbo shuffled around his grip on his Leafeon so that he could shake Thorin’s hand. He felt incredibly small when Thorin’s large fingers swallowed his own, but Thorin’s grip wasn’t harsh. It was quite warm, actually, which wasn’t what Bilbo had expected. 

“Bring out your Aggron again,” Bilbo said as he dropped Thorin’s hand. “It’s still paralysed, right? I’ll heal it.”

Thorin, for once, did as he was asked without so much as a single dubious look. His Aggron appeared beside his Absol. Little electric pulses still skittered across its skin, much in the same way Absol suffered purple, poison ones. It would only be an added burden to the nurse at the Pokémon Centre to heal their status conditions, so he would do it instead.

After placing down his Leafeon, Bilbo returned to gather up his Roselia. It was looking livelier now, and even let out a friendly call to Aggron, who only stared at it curiously. Bilbo set Roselia down on the ground before the large Pokémon. He stayed crouched behind his Roselia, and held onto Roselia’s body to keep it upright. “Use Aromatherapy, Roselia.”

“What-” Thorin started.

Roselia interrupted him with a pleasant trill. It held up its flowers, and from them a burst of green powder rained down over Absol. It had an incredibly sweet scent, and even thought Absol flinched, it soon lifted its head to let out a surprised noise. The purple lines disappeared completely. 

“You might have to move a little closer, Aggron.” Bilbo instructed. 

The large Pokémon looked hesitant, but it obediently shuffled closer. From this distance it seemed twice as large and all but loomed over both Bilbo and Roselia. While Bilbo felt a little uneasy, his resilient Roselia only let out a pleased cry, and lifted its arms again. It was completely unperturbed by the height difference. When Roselia used Aromatherapy on it, the Aggron donned a rather confused expression. It wouldn’t stop staring at Roselia, which made Bilbo huff out a short breath of laughter. 

“All better?” Bilbo asked, lifting his Roselia back up again. “I’ll be taking my Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre now, if you wish to come.”

Thorin nodded, and returned his Pokémon to their Poké Balls. Bilbo simply carried his Roselia, and his Leafeon followed along without any issues. It was sure to put itself between Thorin and Bilbo, though Bilbo thought only he noticed. 

“How did you train your Pokémon to be so strong?” Thorin asked. “Even with a type disadvantage…”

Bilbo hummed, and thought about the question carefully as they exited the Gym. He’d never thought about it, if he were being honest. His Pokémon certainly hadn’t started out as strong as they were now, but he’d been battling in the gym for some time… Experience, he guessed, was what helped them the most, but there had to be more to it than that.

“I guess it’s a lot of things,” he finally said. “They have a drive to improve themselves, and they’re receptive to training. They get stronger with each battle, too, so it’s not like they don’t ever have any practice. They want to get stronger.”

The answer was the best he could come up with in that moment, but Thorin didn’t seem all that pleased by it. He followed after Bilbo in silence, and when they reached the Pokémon Centre, he quietly handed over his Poké Balls. Bilbo observed him with curious eyes, and only after forcing his reluctant Leafeon to go with the nurse did he ask Thorin how he felt about the battle. 

“I know you didn’t expect this outcome,” Bilbo said, holding up a hand as Thorin went to protest. “But I’m curious as to what you think, now. Surely you can’t still believe my Pokémon are weak, or lesser, can you?”

Slowly, Thorin shook his head. “No,” he answered, “I’m just trying to figure you out.”

“Me?”

Thorin didn’t answer. They took a seat on one of the waiting benches, but he was still quiet. A furrow had appeared in his brow again. 

Bilbo only sighed. “You shouldn’t think so hard on it, if it makes you frown like that,” he said. “A battle is a battle, isn’t it?”

“It’s not,” Thorin murmured. “Battles are more than that. They’re bridges, connections – they link people and Pokémon more than anything else. When we battle, we become them. We act as one single unit. Battling is a way to connect to others that no other means can match.”

“I… I suppose that is quite true,” Bilbo agreed, suddenly feeling taken aback. “Your Pokémon are very strong, too.”

Thorin nodded in agreement. “They certainly are. When we’re not battling, we help out in the mines, and in the mountain. It involves a lot of heavy lifting, and a lot of strenuous work. I was surprised your Leafeon could keep up with my Absol when it hasn’t worked the same type of labour as Absol has.”

Bilbo hummed again. “I don’t believe my Leafeon is as physically strong as your Absol,” he said. “And neither are my other Pokémon, though perhaps some might be stronger than Larvitar for now. If it had been any of my other Pokémon against Absol, then I doubt they would have been able to keep up. But Leafeon… Leafeon is an exception.”

“Why?”

“It…” Bilbo pursed his lips. “It follows all of my commands with no exceptions. After what happened with its first owner, it craves acceptance and an order to follow. It wants to be obedient, to the extent that it almost has no individuality and identity of its own. While it’s much better now, during strenuous battles it still lapses back into that mindset. If I asked it to use Flamethrower, it would probably try without any doubt that it was impossible.”

“I see,” Thorin murmured. “No wonder it was able to keep up. It wasn’t battling for itself.”

“It wasn’t.” Bilbo agreed. Leafeon only battled for Bilbo, after all. “But Leafeon is a sweet Pokémon, and I love it dearly. I enjoy battling with it very much.”

“I can see that. Has it always been that way?”

“Since I picked it up, it has. It’s very dependent on my attention, though it’s getting much better now.” 

“It’s loyal,” Thorin said. “I can’t blame it for that.”

A thin smile came to Bilbo’s lips. “Loyalty is only the beginning of it all,” he sighed. “In either case, I wouldn’t give Leafeon up for the world. My life would be sorely missing something if it were to leave me.”

 

After the Pokémon had been healed and returned, Bilbo accompanied Thorin back to the place where he was staying. Leafeon walked between them, of course, and Bilbo had let his other Pokémon out of their Poké Balls too. His Leafeon had run away from the nurse after only a few minutes, so he had to treat its small wounds at home, but it wasn’t an unusual occurrence. Bilbo carried it to let it rest its legs.

“I had expected the Shire to be very green, but not this much,” Thorin said. They walked through the forest to reach his homestay along a path that had long since been worn clear. It was a wide path without enough room for carts and caravans, though none would likely be coming this way now that it was the afternoon. 

“Is it bad?”

“Not at all.”

Bilbo laughed. In the baked, afternoon glow, Thorin seemed much more relaxed than usual. Without his tough exterior, he was surprisingly easy to talk to. Perhaps battling really was his only way of connecting with others.

Cheekily, his Altaria swooped down in front of them. Togekiss had come to join them after most likely leaving Frodo with the Gamgee’s for the afternoon, and it chased Altaria with high, pleasant cries. Lilligant held one of Bilbo’s hands as they walked, and it quietly chattered to itself, or perhaps to Roselia, who rested on Bilbo’s shoulder. It was careful with its spikes, so Bilbo let it be. With Leafeon in his arms, there wasn’t much more space for it to rest, unless it wished to walk beside him.

“I still can’t fathom how well your Pokémon battle,” Thorin sighed. “I cannot get the images of it out of my head.”

“It was a good battle,” Bilbo reminded him, “one you won’t likely have all too often.”

Thorin shook his head. “It’s not just that, it’s your battle style,” he said, “and the way you raise your Pokémon. How can they possibly be so strong? They battle without any inhibitions, as though they’re not cautious even though I know they are. Especially your Leafeon.”

“I told you, Leafeon is an exception.”

“But why?” Thorin insisted. “I’ve battled a lot of people and a lot of different Pokémon, but none have ever followed commands like yours have. I can’t explain it. The battle just _felt_ different.” 

Suddenly, a strong breeze washed over them. Bilbo squinted his eyes shut, turning his back to it as he huddled over his Lilligant. Altaria and Togekiss swooped down to shield him with their wings, but he _knew_ this wind, knew that it wasn’t dangerous.

He knew it meant something good was coming.

Quietly, a pretty ringing noise began to wash over the forest. The trees began to glow blue, but it wasn’t a cold light. As the breeze ruffled through the leaves, a sudden cry echoed through the deceptively quiet forest. It was high and sweet and sent pleasant chills down Bilbo’s spine.

It was Celebi.

With another pleasant cry, the tiny Pokémon swooped down out of the trees. It was like gravity had no effect on it, like time had slowed down so that Bilbo could see every detail in its entirety. The Celebi grinned and cried out happily as it swirled around Bilbo’s head twice. It touched its tiny paws to his cheeks, pressed their foreheads together, and ran its fingers through stray locks of his hair. It sweetly greeted each of his Pokémon, and it even gave Thorin a curious, up-close stare, before it returned to Bilbo once more.

It had to be one of the more beautiful Pokémon in the world.

With another echoing cry, Celebi disappeared back into the forest. 

Bilbo stared after it, eyes glittering. He could feel that his cheeks were flushed. The Celebi often visited this forest, just to check up on it, but they never stayed for too long. Once, one had stayed for an entire day, and Bilbo still remembered every minute of it. He loved the Celebi.

Thorin was staring at him when Bilbo returned to the world, eyes wide. “That was a Celebi,” he said. “A legendary Pokémon. That Celebi knew you.”

Bilbo nodded airily. “Do you feel better now?”

The furrow in Thorn’s brow had disappeared, and as surprise coloured his features, he nodded. “I do,” he said. He was quiet for a moment. Sound soon returned to the forest as time seemed to settle back into its original place. Then, Thorin spoke. “Can I stay here for a while longer? In the Shire. I… I want to get to know you and your Pokémon more.”

A warm smile touched Bilbo’s face. Thorin had seemed to learn something, then. It filled him with a strangely fulfilling warmth. “Stay for as long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite fun and indulgent to write, ahh ❤
> 
> I might do more if I can think up another scenario, hehe ^^


End file.
